OPPTI
Summary Within this convention, the backbone of the Matrix is maintained by special A.I. mainframes. The Emergence of OPpTI and the Matrix The Amaterasu Consortium was determined to create a faster and more secure network. In response to Masteson's now-legendary hack, the Consortium began funding a think tank of elite technologists and Artificial Intelligence experts to develop a method of interfacing Neurolink technology with the Virtual Realty Network (VRN). Their solution was the Optical Prism protocol Transfer Intelligence. OPpTI made possible previously unknown speeds and performance. If the VRN was dazzling and the cyberdeck devastating, OPpTI dwarfed them in comparison. Not only could thought and data be freely exchanged, but optical (rather than electrical) computers allowed for an unlimited, speed-of-light network. The first OPpTI server was installed in Tokyo, Japan. OPpTI What is OPpTI? In brief, OPpTI is the optical server network that makes up the backbone of the Matrix. These servers run a special A.I.-driven 'prism' protocol that allows for the mass shared sensory experience of the Matrix. In detail OPpTI breaks down as follows: Optical - an OPpTI server is an optical computer. Optical computers use light instead of electricity (i.e. photons rather than electrons) to manipulate, store and transmit data. Photons have fundamentally different physical properties than electrons that allow them performance, capability, and scale magnitudes greater than those of electronic computers. Prism Protocol Transmission - OPpTI servers are designed to run the Prism Protocol which governs the syntax, semantics, and synchronization of thought/data exchanges. This protocol makes use of the optical computer to translate or break up data (in the form of light) into the constituent frequencies of consciousnesses and to reform consciousnesses into photon data. Furthermore, this prismatic effect allows these photons to be 'refracted' across the network allowing for an infinite number of sessions and redundancies. In the Matrix, consciousnesses and data exist everywhere at once. Intelligence - the capacity to reason, to plan, to solve problems, to comprehend and to learn. This is where things get metaphysical. The initial Matrix the Amaterasu Consortium developed consisted of a network of advanced V.R. rigs all hooked together. While advanced, it was dull compared to the complete sensory immersion offered by OPpTI. Because of the complexity of sensory data, Neurolink servers offering full immersion could only function in a limited, resource draining, person-to-person configuration. Each Neurolink connection is unique so each Neurolink server had to be configured on an individual basis. According to what little the Amaterasu Consortium has released on the enigmatic OPpTI servers, the solution to the integration is a network of co-located A.I.s which dynamically manage or 'fill in' the missing information for each unique connection, allowing full sensory immersion on a global scale. There are 73 known OPpTI servers across the world that form the backbone of the Matrix. Some claim that OPpTI is evolving into a self-aware multi-consciousness. Others claim that the 73 servers form a singular meta-mainframe that is capable of complex human-machine interaction, but that claims of actual consciousness are a human anthropomorphism. The debate continues. Category:Convention/Bright Category:Convention/Technology Category:Setting/Technology